


K o l a s e

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, akashi seijirou - Freeform, ceo!nijimura, highschoolstudent!akashi, nekoshi, seijuurou and seijirou is different people, soontobedoctor!nijimura, soulmate!AU, twin!aka, vampire!AU, vampire!Akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kumpulan flash fiction NijiAka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo(s).

Akashi Seijuurou terdiam di depan laptopnya yang menyala. Tangannya ragu untuk menggeser kursor dan mengklik aplikasi Skype. Dia berpikir menelepon tidak akan membuatnya puas, tapi ketika dia siap untuk memulai _video call_ , satu sisi di hatinya merasa ragu.

Meski di tempatnya sekarang jam sepuluh malam, di Los Angeles sana baru jam delapan pagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh orang yang ingin dihubunginya itu. Baru selesai sarapan kah? Atau menonton TV kah? Dia merasa tak enak dan tak etis jika menghubungi mantan kakak kelasnya itu hanya untuk sekadar mengadu kalau di Winter Cup pertamanya ini sekolahnya tak berhasil membawa pulang piala kemenangan.

 _Jangan seperti anak kecil, sedikit-sedikit menceritakan apa yang baru saja kau alami_ —sahut hati nuraninya.

Dia ingin segera mematikan laptopnya, meski nyatanya tangannya tak bergerak sesenti pun. Ingatan akan kejadian hari ini sontak memenuhi kepalanya, membuat hatinya kembali sakit dan dirinya dipenuhi penyesalan.

Selain kekalahan Rakuzan, satu hal yang membekas adalah kejadian yang tak sengaja dia lihat saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari gimnasium.

Kagami dan Kuroko yang sedang berpelukan dan berciuman mesra.

Tidak, dia bukannya cemburu atau apa—pun mencintai salah satu dari mereka. Dia hanya iri; dan pantas saja bau Kuroko seperti tercampur dengan bau Kagami, ternyata mereka memang _mate_.

Dia sendiri ... ada. Dia mempunyai _mate_. Bahkan bisa dibilang sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Semua orang tahu, beberapa bisa menebak siapa alfanya, tapi dia hanya tutup mulut apalagi ketika sang ayah bertanya mengenai siapa yang sudah menandainya.

Kalau saja waktu itu _heat-cycle_ pertamanya tidak datang di saat-saat yang tidak tepat, kalau saja waktu itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri, kalau saja dia tidak memaksa orang itu untuk ‘membantunya’ saat itu juga, mungkin dia masih seorang omega yang belum menjadi milik siapa-siapa.

Akashi senang bisa menjadi _mate_ -nya meski dia merasa kalau _mate_ -nya itu menyayanginya hanya sebagai bentuk kewajiban.

“Ah, menyebalkan,” gumamnya tanpa sadar. Dia memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya kalau saja ponselnya tak berdering.

[Nijimura Shuuzou]

Satu nama yang dia pikirkan dari tadi muncul di layar ponselnya sebagai penelepon.

Pemuda itu merasa kalau dirinya baru saja mengalami serangan jantung mendadak. Orang yang ingin dihubungi via _video call_ tak disangka-sangka malah menghubunginya lebih dulu.

Agak ragu dia menerimanya, meski pada akhirnya ponsel hitamnya itu dia tempelkan di telinga kanannya. “ _Moshi-moshi_.”

 _“Kau kenapa?”_ Kedua netranya mengerjap heran. _Kenapa? Kenapa apanya?_

“M-maksud Nijimura-san?”

 _“Kau sedang bersedih, kan?”_ tebak Nijimura tepat sasaran. Semua kata-kata yang sudah Akashi persiapkan kini tertelan kembali. Kenapa Nijimura bisa tahu?

Netra merahnya menatap _wallpaper_ laptopnya, foto _mate_ -nya yang dia ambil diam-diam. “... tahu dari mana?” cicitnya.

 _“Kau tahu, kan kalau alfa bisa merasakan apa yang_ mate _-nya rasakan jika dia mencintainya? Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu perasaanku tak enak dan aku terus kepikiran dirimu.”_

Kalimat yang Nijimura ucapkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya terpaku. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu meski tak ada yang keluar dari sana.

Alih-alih sepotong dua potong kata, yang terdengar oleh Nijimura di sana adalah suara isakan kecil yang tertahan.

_“Akashi?”_

Akashi tak menjawab, dia sibuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan yang satunya.

_“Akashi, kau baik-baik saja?”_

Dia masih tak menjawab. Untuk sesaat, keheningan mengisi ruang di antara mereka sebelum Nijimura kembali berbicara.

_“Iya, aku juga menyukaimu. Maaf menunggu lama. Dua tahun, kan?”_

“Ni-Nijimura-san—”

 _“Waktu itu sebenarnya aku bisa saja pergi dan membiarkanmu. Tapi aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku tahu risikonya dan aku tetap membuatmu menjadi_ mate _-ku; meski yah ... hormonku yang lebih banyak mengambil alih sih.”_

Pemuda merah itu bergeming, tahu kalau Nijimura masih belum selesai berbicara.

_“Sekarang, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, ya. Aku ingin membalas perasaan tulusmu. Dan aku ingin sekali berada di sampingmu saat ini—dadaku sesak, aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya tapi aku yakin kau sangat sedih hari ini.”_

“... kalah.”

_“Apa?”_

“Timku kalah. Lalu aku tak sengaja melihat Kagami dan Kuroko bermesraan. Aku iri. Tapi ...,” tangannya yang bebas menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya, “tapi aku bisa apa? Nijimura-san tidak ada di sini. Aku juga tahu diri untuk tidak membebani Nijimura-san terus. Sampai sebelum Nijimura-san tadi bilang, aku selalu berpikir kalau perasaanku tidak akan mungkin terbalas.”

_“Lalu?”_

“Aku ingin melihat Nijimura-san. Aku ingin memeluk Nijimura-san.”

Rasa sakit akibat menahan rindu itu benar-benar pecah malam ini. Dua tahun dia menahannya dan baru kali ini dia menumpahkan segalanya pada Nijimura. Meski hanya sekadar usapan di kepala, dia sangat ingin menerima tanda afeksi dari orang yang dia cintai.

 _“... aku ingin berada di sana. Entah hari ini atau besok, aku akan mengambil penerbangan ke Kyoto. Untuk sementara, kita berbicara lewat_ video call _saja bagaimana?”_

Dan Akashi, tidak tahu apa ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dirinya dari ini.

Malam itu, akhirnya dia bisa berbicara dengan Nijimura seperti pasangan yang sesungguhnya.

**Owari**


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo(s).

Entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa Akashi Seijuurou berbeda. Bukannya apa-apa, dia memang masih berbicara dengan gaya yang sama, tersenyum seperti biasanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusik benaknya dari tadi. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman tapi sayangnya dia tak tahu apa itu.

Sekarang dia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang kekasihnya. Kamar Akashi bisa tergolong besar—jelas karena pemuda itu adalah keturunan konglomerat. Tapi sayangnya aura dingin yang dihasilkan oleh kamar tersebut membuatnya tak bisa duduk tenang. Alhasil, Nijimura pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan-jalan guna membunuh waktu sampai kekasihnya kembali.

Saat dia keluar kamar, matanya refleks menatap kamar di sebelah yang tampak terkunci. Matanya memicing curiga saat dia baru saja ingat kalau kembaran kekasihnya itu sudah jarang menghubunginya lagi akhir-akhir ini. Diam-diam, dia menghampiri kamar tersebut dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.

Namun sayang, tak terdengar suara sedikit pun atau tanda-tanda ada kehidupan di dalam sana. Merasa curiga, akhirnya Nijimura memilih untuk menyusuri koridor lantai dua dan mencari keberadaan Seijirou.

Tidak biasanya Seijirou pergi tanpa memberi kabar, setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan mengenai adik kembar Akashi Seijuurou. Meski memang dulu Seijirou pernah menyukainya, tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja walau akhirnya Nijimura memilih untuk mengencani Seijuurou.

Kaki berbalut celana jeans itu terus berjalan sambil netranya sesekali menoleh ke sekitar, takut-takut diikuti. Beberapa ruangan di lantai dua terbuka dan tampak seperti ruangan normal lainnya; perpustakaan kecil, ruang keluarga, kamar tamu, dan lain-lain. Pemuda itu hampir memutuskan untuk menyerah dan berpikir itu hanya perasaannya saja sebelum dia tak sengaja melihat sebuah lemari kecil yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Melihat itu, rasa penasaran dan curiganya meluap. Yakin ada yang tidak beres, dia pun segera menghampiri lemari kecil tersebut. Digesernya pelan sehingga terlihat sebuah ruangan kecil di dalam sana.

_Ternyata yang begini bukan hanya ada di film-film saja._

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Nijimura langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan menggunakan senter dari ponselnya.

Ruangan tersebut kosong, hanya ada dinding yang dicat cokelat dan sebuah tangga menuju ke bawah. Sekali lagi dia memastikan keadaan di luar sebelum berlari menuruni tangga.

Pemuda itu terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga apa yang dia pikirkan itu tidak benar. Seijuurou bukanlah orang seperti itu dan tidak ada alasan juga untuknya melakukan seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi, ketika dia sampai di ujung tangga dan melihat ada ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih di sana, dia tahu kalau doanya mungkin tak dikabulkan.

Helaan napas berat terdengar jelas di tempat yang dia perkirakan _basement_. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, dia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya.

Lalu terlihatlah sesosok pemuda yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengan sang kekasih tengah duduk di atas lantai dengan tangan yang terikat dengan tali yang disambungkan ke ukiran besi di kepala ranjang. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya, sadar bahwa kini di ruangan tersebut tidak hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Tapi satu yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, dia bisa melihat kalau kedua iris yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu berwarna merah.

Sama seperti kekasih—

“Nijimura-san, sudah puas menjelajahi rumahku?”

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, dia langsung dikagetkan oleh suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Nijimura Shuuzou berbalik cepat.

Sosok yang seharusnya menghilang itu kini malah berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk satu garis lurus.

“Nijimura-san—ah tidak, Shuuzou-senpai itu seharusnya jadi milikku. _Ne_ , Shuuzou-senpai, berniat menjelaskan alasan kenapa menolakku?”

Pemuda itu merasa seluruh napasnya direnggut paksa. Dia tak merasa kenal pada pemuda merah di hadapannya saat ini.

Tidak ketika Akashi Seijirou membawa pisau dapur di tangan kanannya.

**Owari**


	3. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Happy birthday, Nijimura-san! Kamu punya dua ulang tahun sih, jadi sekarang juga ngucapin wkwk xD.

Nijimura tidak mengerti ada apa dengan bocah itu hari ini. Setahunya tadi saat dia pergi sekolah, Akashi masih bersikap biasa saja—mengelus-ngeluskan pipinya atau menjahilinya dengan ekor kucingnya. Tapi lihat sekarang.

Bocah merah malah itu sibuk bermain bola di pojokan, telinganya awas mendengar suara-suara yang mencurigakan, dan dia bahkan terlihat siap untuk menggigitnya jika berani-berani mendekat satu langkah saja.

“Akashi, aku salah apa?” Nijimura terpaksa bertanya dari sofa yang didudukinya. Padahal tadi dia ingin bermain dengan Akashi seperti biasanya, tapi yang ada dia malah didiamkan setengah mati, sudah satu jam lagi.

Tapi untungnya, makanan kucing yang dia siapkan sebelum tadi berangkat sekolah sudah habis dimakan. Yah setidaknya Akashi tak menolak makan.

“Akashi—”

“Nijimura-san berani mendekat, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menggigit Nijimura-san.”

Tuh, kan. Bagaimana Nijimura tidak bingung coba?

“Kenapa sih? Aku salah apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah?”

“Aku benci Nijimura-san,” telinganya merunduk lesu, aura suram pun mengelilingiinya dalam sekejap. Sekuat tenaga anak tujuh tahun itu menahan tangisnya sembari memantul-mantulkan bola ke dinding.

“Aka-chan~”

“Aku bukan bayi!”

“Akashi-chan~”

“... berisik.”

“Sei-chan, sini ke pangkuanku yuk. Masa tidak mau? Biasanya setelah aku pulang sekolah Sei-chan tidak mau lepas dariku.” Akashi menggeram kesal. Bola mini yang sedari tadi dia mainkan dilempar keras ke dinding sampai akhirnya mengenai kepalanya sendiri.

“Aw!”

“Sei-chan!”

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tangisan dari Akashi yang masih asyik duduk di pojok ruangan. “Uhh sakit—hiks,” dia mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang memerah.

“Duh, tuh, kan sini-sini,” Nijimura menggendongnya dan mengusap punggung bocah itu penuh kasih sayang, “coba lihat dulu—ah, untung tidak kenapa-kenapa.”

Baru juga lima detik digendong, Akashi sudah memberontak dan memberi bonus cakaran di wajah orang yang menggendongnya. Dia melompat dan lari ke pojok dinding yang satunya.

“Akashi!” Habis sudah kesabaran Nijimura hari itu. Selama ini dia tahu kalau Akashi itu memang terkadang suka bikin kesal, tapi dia belum pernah dibuat sekesal ini. Wajahnya berubah datar dan dia berjalan mendekati Akashi, sengaja memojokkannya.

“Berhenti!”

“Tidak mau.”

“Nijimura-san jahat!” Langkah kakinya terhenti. Dahinya berkerut dan salah satu alisnya terangkat. Jahat? Jahat dari mana? Bukannya justru Akashi yang jahat karena sudah mencakar wajahnya?

“Nijimura-san—uhh, hiks—sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi—hiks. Nijimura-san memilih kucing lain dibanding aku—uhh,” dan tangisan kedua pun terdengar hari ini.

Pemuda kelas dua SMA itu hanya bisa menutupi sebagian wajahnya lelah. “Coba jelaskan, aku tidak mengerti.”

“Tubuh Nijimura-san bau kucing lain! Pasti Nijimura-san akan menggantikanku, kan?! Uhh,” bahu kecil Akashi naik turun dengan cepat seiring dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Bocah itu semakin melebarkan matanya tatkala Nijimura-san malah masuk ke kamar tanpa berusaha menghampirinya seperti tadi.

“Huwaa!! Nijimura-san benar-benar ingin mengusirku!!” Dengan tangan kecilnya, Akashi pun menghapus air matanya dan berniat kabur melalui jendela; karena dia tidak bisa membuka pintu yang kuncinya ditaruh di tempat yang tinggi. Namun, sebelum rencananya itu tepat terlaksana, Nijimura lebih dulu membuka pintu kamar dan menginterupsi tindakannya.

“Sini cium lagi. Aku masih bau kucing lain tidak?” Pemuda bernetra kelabu itu melipat tangannya di atas dada dan menyandarkan salah satu sisi tubuhnya ke dinding. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Akashi yang sedang kesusahan membuka kunci jendela.

Masih dengan napas yang belum teratur, Akashi menolehkan wajahnya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap dua kali tatkala menemukan Nijimura yang sudah berganti baju, yang asalnya memakai seragam sekolah kini berganti menjadi kaus biasa.

Dia mulai berjalan menghampiri Nijimura sembari mengendusi tubuh pemuda itu. Secercah senyum muncul di wajahnya ketika bau yang dari tadi mengganggunya kini sudah hilang meski belum sepenuhnya.

Nijimura Shuuzou berjongkok dan mengelus bagian belakang salah satu telinga Akashi sambil tersenyum. “Kau cemburu?”

“Unn,” Akashi memejamkan matanya dan menggumam pelan.

“Tadi aku bertemu dengan Kagami, kebetulan dia juga membawa Kuroko. Mungkin saat aku menggendongnya tadi baunya tertinggal,” tubuh kecil Akashi kini beralih ke gendongannya, “jadi jangan cemburu lagi ya. Sei-chan itu yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan menukar Sei-chan dengan siapapun.”

Akashi tertawa manis sebelum mengelus-ngeluskan pipinya di pipi Nijimura. Ekornya bergoyang gembira ke sana kemari. Kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk leher Nijimura dan dia berkata,

“Aku mencintai Nijimura-san nyaa~”

**Owari**


	4. Older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Mungkin fanfiksi ini akan ditamatkan sekitar dua atau tiga chapter lagi.

“Wah benar katanya kau sudah jadian dengan dia?”

“Masa sih? Bohong nih bohong pasti.”

“Mana mau dia denganmu?”

“Oi, kalian ini malah mengejekku!”

Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas lelah mendengar percakapan para murid laki-laki di ujung barisan. Sudah puas telinganya dari tadi mendengar teman sekelasnya itu membanggakan diri karena berhasil mengencani salah satu gadis tercantik di sekolah ini. Yah wajar sih kalau dibanggakan, di matanya, gadis itu memang pantas menyandang julukan ‘primadona’.

Sebenarnya dari tadi dia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak pindah ke tempat sepi. Tapi ternyata salah satu anak di dalam kumpulan itu malah memanggil dirinya.

“Oi, Akashi!” Sembari menutup buku novel di tangannya, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu menoleh malas. “Apa?”

“Kau sudah punya kekasih belum?” tanya orang itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut, tak terlalu menyangka kalau dirinya akan ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu.

“Belum. Kenapa memangnya?” balasnya cuek.

“Benar? Kau itu, kan idola para gadis di sini. Masa sih di antara sekian banyak perempuan yang mendekatimu tidak ada yang menarik minatmu sedikit pun?”

“Tidak. Mereka memang cantik, tapi aku tidak tertarik,” kemudian dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Novel yang sudah ditutup tadi hampir dibuka lagi kalau saja bel masuk kelas selanjutnya tak berbunyi. Semua anak laki-laki yang tadi berkumpul sudah kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

Akashi memasukkan kembali novelnya ke dalam tas.

**X.x.X**

Ketika teman-temannya pulang dengan berjalan kaki dan menaiki bus atau kereta, sejauh yang dirinya tahu, hanya dia yang selalu diantar-jemput setiap harinya. Pemandangan itu sudah menjadi hal biasa di sekolah ini. Toh mereka semua tahu kalau Akashi itu adik angkat dari seorang pengusaha sukses; yang bisa meliburkan waktunya kapan saja hanya untuk menjemput ‘adik’nya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melambaikan tangan ke beberapa temannya sebelum menghampiri mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Dia membuka pintu bagian penumpang dan langsung duduk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

“Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?” tanya sang pengemudi.

“Baik,” Akashi menjawab sembari menaruh tasnya di jok belakang. Setelah itu dia memasang sabuk pengaman lalu menoleh ke orang di sampingnya. “Shuuzou-san tidak lupa makan siang, kan hari ini? Maaf aku lupa mengingatkan Shuuzou-san tadi.”

Bukannya menjawab, orang yang dipanggil ‘Shuuzou-san’ tadi malah menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik tengkuk Akashi; kemudian menciumnya lembut. “Sudah kok,” bibir pemuda SMA itu dijilat mesra.

Segaris senyum tipis muncul di wajah sang pemuda sebelum dia menjauhkan wajahnya. “Memangnya aku akan tahu Shuuzou-san makan siang dengan apa dengan cara menciumku?”

“Aa, seharusnya kau tahu. _French kiss_?” balasnya disertai seringai seksi.

“Nijimura Shuuzou-san, pakai sabuk pengamannya dan antarkan aku pulang. Aku masih harus membuat makan malam dan mengerjakan PR.”

 _Cup_ —satu kecupan didaratkan di pipi kanan sang pemuda.

“Tadi aku makan di kantin kantor,” Nijimura memakai sabuk pengamannya dan menyalakan mesin mobil, “bukan menu yang aneh-aneh, tenang saja. Dan kau tidak perlu memasak makan malam hari ini. Kita makan di restoran saja.”

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh dua orang itu mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Akashi melirik pria di sampingnya bingung. “Tumben. Biasanya Shuuzou-san lebih suka masakan rumah—masakanku lebih tepatnya,” dia menusuk pipi Nijimura jahil.

“Percaya diri sekali—tapi memang benar. Masakanmu memang yang terbaik.”

“Aw, sudah kuduga,” Akashi merapikan rambutnya dan melonggarkan dasi berwarna hitam yang dipakainya, “pasti ... alasan kita akan makan di restoran malam ini ... karena Shuuzou-san tidak akan membuatku ‘tidur cepat’?”

Seringai yang sempat terhapus itu kini kembali terlukis. Nijimura meningkatkan kecepatan mobil sembari melirik Akashi yang kini sedang memasang wajah menggoda.

“Anak pintar. Tapi berhubung hari ini akan ada rapat dulu sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sebelum aku kembali ke kantor lagi?”

“Dasar tidak sabaran,” Akashi memajukan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal, meski tangannya sudah memainkan ikat pinggang yang dipakainya. “Asal jangan tinggalkan _kissmark_ di tempat yang terlihat.”

“Tentu saja, Sayang.”

“Dan aku ingin camilan. Aku tidak mungkin menunggu Shuuzou-san pulang dengan perut kosong.”

“Aku sudah beli camilan banyak, ada di bagasi.”

“Ah, aku suka.”

Saat dia bilang dia tidak tertarik pada perempuan, tentu saja dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia berbohong ketika dia bilang dirinya tidak mempunyai kekasih.

Akashi Seijuurou, mengencani orang yang mengadopsinya tujuh tahun yang lalu, Nijimura Shuuzou yang berusia tiga belas tahun di atasnya.

Dan tentu saja, tidak ada yang tahu hal ini selain mereka berdua.

**Owari**


	5. Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: ... jadi ceritanya ini hampir lupa update. Terus kalau nggak di chapter 6, di chapter 7 bakal ditamatin.

Calon lulusan kedokteran itu sedang asyik menghisap sebatang rokok sembari menonton TV saat pintu balkonnya terbuka tiba-tiba dengan kencang. Namun bukannya kaget atau terkejut, dia malah tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton TV, toh sudah biasa.

“Shuuzou.”

Ah, suara dingin nan memerintah ini.

“Apa?” balasnya singkat sembari membuang abu rokoknya ke asbak di atas meja sebelum kembali menghisap batang keduanya malam itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap kekasihnya. Dia berjalan perlahan, menikmati semilir angin yang berasal dari pintu balkon juga menikmati tubuh sang kekasih yang hanya dibalut _tank top_ dan celana pendek selutut.

“Calon dokter tidak boleh merokok,” sindirnya sembari mengambil tempat di samping Nijimura. Tangannya terjulur hendak mengambil sisa rokok yang diapit jemari sang kekasih kalau saja pemilik nama Shuuzou itu tidak bergerak lebih cepat. Bungkus rokok dan pemantik api di atas meja pun segera diamankannya sebelum dibuang begitu saja ke luar jendela.

“Berikan rokoknya.”

“Tidak.”

“Kau sudah merokok sejak SMA. Apa kau tahu betapa buruknya itu?”

“Aku tahu.”

Akashi Seijuurou, tamu Nijimura malam ini, mengurut dahinya lelah. Ujung matanya berkedut kesal menatap kebiasaan buruk Nijimura yang belum berhenti juga sampai sekarang. “Shuuzou, lama-lama paru-parumu menghitam tahu?”

“Berisik, Sei,” dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara dan melirik kekasihnya sejenak.

“Shuuzou.”

“Apa? Mau marah?” Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu menatap langit malam yang terlihat dari balik pintu balkonnya. Satu pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam ini. Netra kelabunya melirik sekilas pada sang kekasih sebelum kembali menatap pada layar kaca di depannya.

“Bisa saja sebelum aku mati karena rokok, aku sudah mati duluan karena kehabisan darah,” sindirnya sambil mematikan rokoknya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendekatkan wajahnya. “Dari dulu aku selalu penasaran. Kenapa kalian selalu terlihat lebih indah jika bulan purnama datang.”

Akashi tak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih untuk mendorong tubuh tegap kekasihnya dan langsung menindihnya; menciumi lehernya yang dipenuhi oleh aroma yang dia sukai.

“Kalau kau merokok, saat aku mencium lehermu seperti ini, bau rokokmu akan menggangguku.”

“Terganggu atau tidak, pada akhirnya kau tetap akan menghisap darahku,” Nijimura melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Akashi.

Pemuda yang seenak jidatnya datang dan membanting pintu balkon itu menyeringai puas. Dia membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan taringnya; mencicipi makanan spesialnya setiap bulan purnama.

“Yah tapi setidaknya kau hanya mencium bau rokokku sebulan sekali, kan? Toh hanya setiap bulan purnama saja, kalian, para kaum vampir, meminum darah manusia.”

**Owari**


	6. Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca dan menikmati sampai chapter terakhir.

“Aku penasaran, seberapa besar sih persentasi kita akan menemui _soulmate_ di saat usia kita masih SMP?” Pertanyaan Kise Ryouta sukses menyita perhatian dari beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Dia meminum Pocari-nya dengan santai sembari menatap temannya satu-satu.

“Kise-kun ingin segera bertemu dengan _soulmate_ Kise-kun?” Kuroko, pemuda berwajah datar, menyahut penasaran. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu penasaran, toh kalau sudah waktunya dia pasti akan bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya.

“Bukan begitu, Kurokocchi,” dia menghabiskan tetes terakhir minuman isotoniknya sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko, “aku hanya penasaran saja. Kalau kita bisa bertemu dengannya secepat mungkin bukankah lebih mudah? Setidaknya kita tidak membuang waktu kita di masa depan  untuk mencarinya.”

“Ucapan yang bagus dari orang yang terbiasa berkata-kata indah hmph,” pemuda berambut kuning itu menatap cemberut pada pemuda di ujung sana yang sedang membersihkan kacamatanya.

“Midorimacchi jahat!” Kise memanyunkan bibirnya sebal sebelum kembali angkat bicara, “Tapi benar nih kalian tidak bisa melihat tatoku? Jangan-jangan kalian bohong lagi karena tidak mau menjadi _soulmate_ -ku.”

“Kise-chin berisik.”

“Murasakibaracchi!”

“Meskipun aku bisa melihatnya, aku akan berbohong sepanjang hidupku kalau kau orangnya, Kise.”

“Aominecchi!!”

“Sudah, sudah,” sang wakil kapten tim Teikou akhirnya turun tangan setelah dari tadi hanya mengamati. “Daripada ribut, lebih baik kalian mandi dan pulang, oke?”

Pemain lain langsung ke _shower room_ tanpa aba-aba sedangkan Kise masih tetap duduk di _bench_ dan malah menatap Akashi yang kini sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Momoi. Entah apa itu, sang model tak mau tahu—dan buat apa. Dia hanya tiba-tiba penasaran ketika satu pemikiran melintas di benaknya.

“Kenapa, Kise?” Akashi bertanya tiba-tiba, menyebabkan sang pemuda kuning itu terkejut setengah mati. Netra madunya mengedar sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bicara setelah memastikan hanya ada mereka berdua di gimnasium tersebut.

“Akashicchi,” sekali lagi dia mengedarkan pandangannya waspada, “bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Apa kau sendiri sudah pernah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu?”

Tuan Muda Seijuurou itu menurunkan papan dada yang sedang dibacanya sebelum tersenyum kecil. “Sudah, dulu sekali. Mungkin dia juga tidak ingat aku.”

“Hee? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa bisa?” Dia menaikkan alisnya heran. Tepat ketika dia ingin bertanya lagi, pintu gimnasium terbuka dan sosok kapten yang izin absen latihan hari ini muncul di sana. Tak mau kena amuk, Kise pun segera melesat menuju _shower room_.

“Bagaimana latihan hari ini?” tanya pemuda bertubuh tegap itu sembari menghampiri wakilnya. Masker berwarna putih menutupi sebagian wajahnya—sedang terserang flu.

“Latihan berjalan lancar,” Akashi menjawab lancar seperti biasanya, “bagaimana dengan keadaan Nijimura-san? Membaik?”

“Memburuk. Kepalaku pusing dan aku ingin segera sampai di rumah sebelum demamku bertambah tinggi.”

“Kenapa tidak ke UKS dan meminum obat?” Refleks, pemuda yang lebih muda setahun itu memegang dahi sang kapten dan membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat sadar tubuh orang di hadapannya terasa panas.

“Kalau aku minum obat, bisa-bisa aku ketiduran. Aku susah dibangunkan kalau sudah minum obat seperti itu,” tuturnya sembari membenarkan letak maskernya. Nijimura mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum fokus menatap Akashi yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya; mengubek-ngubek tasnya entah mencari apa.

“... kalau tidak salah ada plester penurun demam ...,” entah salah dengar atau apa, tapi itulah yang tertangkap oleh telinganya yang hari ini juga bermasalah.

Netra kelabunya fokus menatap bagian bawah tengkuk sang adik kelas. Sebuah tato bertuliskan ‘Ah, maaf aku tak sengaja’ terlihat samar-samar dari balik kaus Akashi yang basah oleh keringat.

“Oi, _Obocchan_.”

“Hm?” Akashi memutar kepalanya melewati bahu.

“Kau belum memberi tahu orang tuamu?”

Kedua ujung bibir pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akashi itu tertarik ke atas. “Kalau aku memberi tahu, nanti ayah dan ibu bisa ribut; antara memperbolehkanku berkencan dengan Nijimura-san atau tidak. Memangnya Nijimura-san sudah?”

“Belum sih. Aku takutnya nanti ayah berpikir aku bersenang-senang di atas penderitaannya. Yah, kau tahu, kan ayahku masih diopna—”

“Ketemu!” potong Akashi tiba-tiba. Dia berbalik dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memasang pleser penurun demam dengan hati-hati di kening kakak kelasnya itu.

_[“Apa kau sendiri sudah pernah bertemu dengan soulmate-mu?”]_

_[“Sudah, dulu sekali. Mungkin dia juga tidak ingat aku.”]_

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum simpul mengingatnya. Iya, dulu—sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Saat dia sedang menunggu sang ibu menjemput di taman dekat tempat lesnya. Dirinya yang masih bocah itu tak sengaja ditabrak seseorang—

— _“Ah, maaf aku tak sengaja,”_ seorang pemuda berambut pirang menunduk sekilas meminta maaf padanya. Akashi kecil hanya bisa terdiam sementara orang yang ditabraknya tadi langsung berlari seolah sedang mengejar sesuatu.

Bocah kelas enam SD itu meraba tengkuknya.

_“Sama ....”_

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
